un viaje inesperado
by annlock
Summary: hola me llamo Hasel y llegue a Londres porqu gane un concurso, para conocer a mi banda favorita que es nada mas y nada menos que gorillaz... en esta historiaparasaran algunas cosas raras en mi viaje y surgira un poco de amor entre murdoc y yo. pdt: gorillaz no me pertenece son propiedad de damon albarm y jamie hewlett solo me pertenece Hasel
1. el viaje

los personajes de gorillaz no me ertenecen son de Damon Albarm y Jamie Hewlett SOLO ME PERTENECE ANNA

hola me llamo Anna bueno eh escuchado demasiadas bandas pero hay una que me obsesiona y me encanta. estoy hablando nada mas y nada menos que de gorillaz si esa banda eh tenido todos sus discos eh seguido toda su trayectoria musical ademas de todos los integrantes hay uno que me gusta mas que nadie en el mundo Murdoc Niccals el es un amor platonico que jamas lograre QUE LE GUSTE YA QUE NO ME CONOCE. *se escuchan gritos de la sala*

oye Anna!- mi hermana val gritandome desde la cocina

que te pasa deja de gritar!- le digo desde mi habitacion

tu banda esa en el canal 7 míralos viene para la ciudad- me responde

que encerio- bajo rapidamente hacia la cocina

! ADVERTENCIA G-FANS han esperado demasiado tiempo para Gorillaz salir del país?!

demaciado- dice mi hermana con tono aburrido mirandome

shhh dejame escuchar-le digo tapandole la boca

!el dia martes 17 de enero llega a esta ciudad la banda virtual mas famosa del mundo, los boletos salen a la venta desde hoy adquiere tus boletos ya que sera muy tarde si no lo haces!

necesito esos boletos!- digo con felicidad

pero primero a la escuela- llega mi mama apurandome para salir

esta bien- con desgana

-YA SALIENDO DEL COLEGIO ME TOPO CON MI MEJOR AMIGA QUE ME DICE EMPEZO A CONTAR COMO FUE SU ABURRIDO Y TONTO DIA-

encerio te digo que el profesor es un tonto que jamas explica nada. mi amiga con tono burlesco hacia el profesor

si si lo malo de el es su habladera rapida pero aun asi lo entendi- digo yo haciendome la inteligente

jajaja si claro, bueno escuchaste la noticia que tu banda viene- me pregunta

claro que si me muero por tener la entrada, y tambien...- recibo un golpe muy fuerte

hay olle estas ciego o que te pasa... - lo digo muy enojada- pero que- me tope con un tipo muy alto con un saco muy grande tapandole la cara-

perdoname no quise herirte- con un tono de voz agudo y muy familiar- estas bien- con un tono burlesco y tonto

lo estaria si vieras por donde caminas- lo digo casi llorando

no tengo tiemo para esto ademas me tengo que ir lo siento- me ayuda a levantar y se va muy rapido ya que dijo que tenia apuro

pye estas bien- me dice mi amiga

claro solo que..nose ese tipo me parecio muy familiar-

bueno tenia prisa almenos te ayudo a levantar-

jaja si claro bueno no lo vere mas eso es lo bueno.

ese es mi primer fic si tienen algun comentaio o sugerencia rea bienvenido


	2. llegando a londres

**EL DIA DEL VIAJE A LLEGADO Y MIS PADRES ME ESPERAN CON MIS MALETAS EN LA PUERTA solo hasel me pertenece gorillaz son de DAMON Y JAMIE**

* * *

Solo me voy un mes no es el fin del mundo -dijo contenta-

para mi lo es mi hija conocerá a su banda favorita y no la protegeré desde tanta distancia -mi papa me abraza casi llorando-

esta bien... bueno llegare tarde no creen y perderé el vuelo - con cara de "FUCK"

si ya se va tendre tu habitación? -sonriendo-

si.. claro la tendrás nos vamos -respondo-

claro vamonos - mi padre enciende el auto y nos subimos todos hacia el aeropuerto-

-aya entrando al avión-

me llamas cuando llegues, no te quedes hasta tarde , ponte un abrigo que hará frió, y sobre todo de todo.. no te acerques a ese bajista! -me grita mi madre con tono desafiante-

te llamare, claro dormiré temprano, ya se que debo abrigarme, y no prometo nada ! -respondo subiéndome al avión- bueno alfin conoceré a gorillaz

\- me quedo dormida y en unas horas el avion llega al aeropuerto la azafata me despierta y me avisa la llegada-

esta bien -bajo del avion y veo a dos tipos con un cartel con mi nombre en el- oh por..la... son Damon y Jamie!

oh. hola tu debes ser HASEL BIENVENIDA A LONDRES ... - SALUDA DAMON MUY ANIMADAMENTE-

y a GORILLAZ! -Jamie extendiendome la mano- tu eres la integrante que suplantara a murdoc por u tiemo verdad?

emm si! suplantare a murdoc -respondo un poco apenada-

bueno te llevaremos a kongs debes conocer a todos!11-jamie me muestra el auto-

claro -subo y nos dirigimos al estudio- wo es muy gigante

pues es lo unico que el tonto de murdoc pudo conseguir -dice damon revisando su celular- bueno aqui estamos bajate y entremos

solo ten cuidado de murdoc -dice jamie en tono bromista-

si claro.. -susurro- no prometo nada

-al entrar a kong studios noodle llega con un pastel de bienvenida - kon` ichwa tu debes ser hasel-san un gusto me llamo noodle aunque ya lo sabes

si soy yo. un gusto noodle-san claro que lo se -sonrio-

y los demas noodle -dice jamie un poco enojado- no les interesa conoce a nadie

bueno se suponia que debia llegar mas tarde pero veo que no.. -grita desde el salon- chicos ya llego!

\- 2D Y RUSSEL LLEGAN CORRIENDO A SALUDAR-

HOLA COMO ESTAS NUEVA CHICA ERES MUY LINDA ESPERO LLEVARNOS BIEN ME LLAMO RUSSEL AUNQUE YA LO SABES -ME EXTIENDE LA MANO SONRIENDO-

HOLA UN GUSTO! SOY HASEL.. ES GENIAL CONOCERLOS

encerio yo no crei eso -dice 2D en tono de burla- bueno ya sabes quien soy y te digo que eres bienvenida a estre lugar y ten cuidado de murdoc el da miedo - timidamente-

lo e ecuchado mucho eh? por ciertoe n donde esta? -respondo un poco decepcionada-

puede que este en algun lado extraño pero es mejor no enterarse ya ah de llegar - dice el peliazul-

oh claro -aun decepcionada-

es un idiota jamas se portara bien con una fan si no es para bueno.. hacerle... -jamie es callado por damon. todo el mundo lo sabe asi que es mejor no hablar -responde damos- bueno niña necesitas descanzar te llevaremos a tu habitacion

claro..a unque quiesiera ver a murdoc es mi favorito pero bueno guienmen santos patronos /eso sono extraño xD/

que murodc ah! como puede ser tu favorito un fumador idiota pero bueno -responde russel-

-no lo escucho y voy con damon a mi habitacion- bueno aqui esta descanza bien mañana empezamos y si veo al idiota..digo a murdoc le avisare que llagaste -dice con una sonrisa-

claro gracias descanzare un rato. -cierro la puerta y me acuesto- porque no estuvo que falta de esucacion.. bueno dormire un poco -cierro mis ojos y me quedo profundam,ente dormida-

* * *

fin del fic de hoy si tienen sugerencia o algun consejo lo recibire con gusto hasta la proxima


	3. conocernos

**segundo dia con la banda GORILLAZ solo hasel me pertenece gorillaz son de DAMON Y JAMIE**

* * *

\- me desperte muy temprano y aun nadie se habia despertado o eso es lo que yo habia creido fui corriendo hacia la cocina y me tropece con alguien.. era un tipo alto de 1.70 m al darme cuent6a de quien es me levantoy el dice...-

¡mira por donde vas quieres! -me lo dice con tono amenazador-

Lo lamento no vi por donde iba.. espera t-tu eres murdoc niccals - me levanto sorprendida-

si y tú eres una chica molesta, pero que haces aqui ! Tu eres la que me suplantara por un tiempo ah no lo creo -con un tono burlon y moleso-

bueno emmm si.. soy hasel un gust.. - murdoc no me deja terminar ya que salio de la cocina-

tenemos que repasar para ver si eres buena como tanto dicen a las 10 en el estudio! -me grita desde otra habitación-

está bien -eran las 8:30 tenía tiempo- bueno tengo tiempo -veo a 2D entrando-

hola buenos días.. te encontraste con murdoc verdad -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- es un poco amargado pero se le pasara vas a desayunar?

si claro, dijo que había repaso a las 10 en el estudio -le contesto-

si me lo paso diciendo a gritos -saca leche de soya del refri- dime algo eres vegetariana!

bueno si y no, me gusta la comida vegetariana pero no quiero serlo completamente -respondo-

nunca había visto a alguien que le guste sin ser vegetariana - volviendo a guardar la leche en el refri-

bueno no lose a mitad de mi familia lo es así que debo soportar –respondo- y bueno en donde es el estudio, aun no me oriento

bueno al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, tienes que llegar temprano murdoc odia que la gente llegue tarde… -terminando de tomar su soya-

bueno iré a alistarme. Emm los demás no se despiertan –digo algo curiosa -

es que aquí son todos vagos -se ríe – bueno iré a avisarles lo del primer repaso adiós

ok adiós –regreso a mi cuarto a cambiarme de la pijama a una blusa de cuadros verde y short de mezclilla y mallas negras y llego al estudio con las indicaciones de 2D-

hola como estas dormiste a gusto –oigo la voz de noodle –

si buenos días dormí bien gracias – respondo-

bueno a repasar! – con un tono amenazante-

+el repaso duro tres horas y alfin termino cada uno fue a sus habitaciones a excepción de murdoc que me llamo al instante de que todos se vayan+

Ok termino alfin esto ¡ - dice 2D un poco cansado- me iré a dormir

Yo iré a comprar algo de cenar . dice Russel saliendo del estudio-

Te acompaño Russel-san, descansa tochi – noodle va a lado de russ a la tienda-

Creo que iré a tomar algo – digo casi susurrando –

Oye puedes venir un momento – murdoc sentandose-

Emm si que pasa –respondo nerviosa-

Como aprendiste a tocar asi eh – dice algo celoso-

Bueno mi hermano mayor me lo enseño antes de ir a la milicia – respondo-

Encerio que interesante.. em disculpa por dejarte hablando en la mañana –diceen un tono de queme importismo –

No hay problema ire a dezcanzar un poco je adios – me voy un poco sonrojada-

Oye espera quieres hacer algo, no quiero que creas que soy un mal educado –murdoc me alcanza y me coge del brazo-

c-claro con gusto hoy? – respondo sonrojada-

no estoy Cansado mañana en la mañana a las diez –me pregunta un poco rojo-

claro mañana a las diez adios ire a dormir un rato – me suelto y voy a mi cuarto, al llegar cierro mi puerta y me pongo a saltar- haha si!

* * *

ni idea si este bien pero bueno. alguna suguerencia qu me hagan la recebire con mucho gusto realizare un especial del dia del amor no se si gusten pero lo hare el dia 13 de febrero-


	4. la cita

** solo hasel me pertenece gorillaz son de DAMON Y JAMIE**

* * *

la mañana llego y me levante muy temprano antes que todos aun habian zombies merodeando hacia sus tumbas eran las 6:00 am, y veo que noodle estaba despierta

buenos dias hasel-san ¿estas lista para hoy? -me rsaluda -

konichiwa noodle-san, ¿lista? parque, que - en la confusión respuesta

para tu cita con murdoc, logre escucharlo apenas sali con russel,¿ orque estas roja? -

n-no nada estoy bien bueno comere algo je... - tomo un poco de agua- y bueno tengo una pregunta ¿que le paso a murdoc y a su brazo?

-pregunto mientras tomo leche -

bueno, estubo manejando, raido como siempre y se choco, que es un milagro que chocara y no puede moverlo -comiendo un sandwich que hizo ella-

y como esque no iene un yeso - pregunto asombrada-

odia ponerselos, fue muy duro que acepte un reemplazo para el concierto de dos meses, bueno como vas a ir?. -me dice feliz-

bueno ya vere, hoy no hay repaso - trato de cambiar de tema-

si pero es en la tarde y damos y jamie vendran a ve que tal vas,y aun no entiendo como esque murdoc te invito a algo ten cuidado, bueno ire a despertar a los chicos adios -se va hacia el cuarto de russ para despertarlo-

que tenga cuidado que me quizo decir hmm nose...

-Revisión de murdoc-

por las calles de londres a alta velocidad iba un idiota arrasando todolo que iba a su paso de repente suena el telefono

oye donde estas te estamos esperando desde hace dos horas - dice Damon Albarm muy furioso-

dos horas mas si se puede estorbo - contesta el moreno con cierto tono de autoridad-

tienes que venir haora hijo de... -no alcanza a insultarlo porque oye un estruendo-

maldito dia que me fracture - aun acostado y suena una alama- hoy tenia qu hacer algo mhh no me acuerdo -se cambia y sale a la cocina eran las 9:30 cuando salio-

Murdoc no te ibas ya! es tarde! -russel griandole-

a hacer que... oh si lo olvide.. maldita sea pero falta media hora - me sienta desayunar-

que seran 10 minutos hasta que comasvete ya! te estara esperando en el lobby -dice noodle no dejandolo sentar-

esta bien - siendo emoujado hacia afuera de la cocina -

me hacen llegar temprano si nisiquiera esta aqui -se sienta en el sillon- yo digo ue se le olvido

-eran las 10:00 y hasel llega corriendo- perdona me tarde mucho

no exactamente son las diez -se levanta- vamos

si pero a donde -pregunto confundida-

no lose auch.. al parque -se soba su brazo-

estas bien, te duele mucho -pregunto-

no mucho. nos vamos -responde sin darle importancoa- seguro noodle ta conto

bueno si je... solo por contestarle a damon? verdad

exacto..ese que problema no causa,, auch... bueno quieres un helado -echo el interesante-

bueno me dijeron que venian a la tarde para ver el repaso - con el helado en la mano-

como siempr tienen que ver cada detalle.. nunca confian en mi -se rie-

no lo dudo -comiendo mi helado-

que quieres decir con eso -responde enojado- oh si el brazo

/pasaron tres horas desde que me fui con murdoc y damon nos esperaba para el repaso/

alfin llegan pueden dejar de desperdiciar mi tiempo.. sobretodo tu murdoc -regresa a ver amurdoc muy histerico-

eso no importa ya estoy aqui.. eso es bueno..no? -responde con un tono ronco-

beuno con tigo peleo despues a repasar que tengo un recital en donde participara missi!

-todos empiezan a tocar incluyendome aunque murdoc habia salido de la sala pasaron 6 horas mas y damon sale corriendo-

estubiste bien niña mañana vendre si murdoc no te hace demorar haora me voy -sale de kongs sin despedirse-

bueno.. como te fue -dice 2 d en tono curioso-

emmmm...bien -respondo sonrojada-

no te beso verdad -noodle se rie -

no!.. no paso eso solo conversamos -miro hacia arriba-

si como digas.. bueno alguien queire pizza ? -dice russle hambriento-

-todos menos russel y murdoc- si!

* * *

beuno no supe que mas poner.. hare un especial de san valentin el 13 de febrero sugerencias de como lo puedo hacer las aceptare con gusto


	5. ---- 3ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN 3----

**ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**EL SIGUIENTE LLEGO Y HASEL SEGUIA DORMIDA CUANDO ALGUIEN TOCO SU PUERTA LA ABRIO Y VE QUE MURDOC ESTABA HAY**

eh? murdoc que haces aqui -refregandome los ojos-**  
**

emmm... perdona no crei que seguias dormida.. -agachando la cabeza-

-lomiro extrañada ya que el no es muy timido- si estaba ya ire a repasar tranquilo

no, bueno es en media hora pero lo que queria decirte es si, tu quisieras salir al cine conmigo -se sonroja un poco-

yo, claro, porsuepuesto em a las 7? -pregunto un poco extrañada-

a las 7, te veo en el cine yo no ire al ensayo, adios -se aleja hacia el estudio-

kmhhh bueno mejor me cambio -regreso a mi cuarto-

La noche llego y hasel staba esperando a murdoc en el ciney este no llegaba, eran las 7:30 y aun murdoc no llegaba

porque no llegara. agg me dejaria plantada? bueno mejor me voy de regreso -antes de irme veo a murdoc un poco despeinado y con lgo en su espalda.-

perdona por llegar tarde yo, -es interrumpido-

te olvidaste verdad, bueno no importa ya estas aqui -un poco enojada-

bueno si pero... ten... -saca un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas- es por esto que llegue tarde., lo lamento

se ven hermosas, no importa -lo anrazo y el se sonroja un poco-

bueno entramos creo que te gustara esta pelicula -me deja ver un ticket-

tres metros sobre el cielo?... mhhh esta bien -entro con el al cine -

al terminar el cine me invita a ir a un parque y hay nos pusimos a charlar cuando murdoc se tropieza y no puede levantarse porque su brazo roto se lo impide

estas bien, ven te ayudo

hasel trat de ayudar a murdoc pero el la jala hacia adelante dandole un beso,

eh... yo.. .murdoc me interrumpe-

shh... solo no digas nada mira la luna esta grande esta noche -se levnata-

oye me mentiste - me rio-

si.. lo se -rodea el brazo de hasel y losdos ven el cielo estrellado hasta que regresan a kongs teniendo cuidado de los zombies-

* * *

bueno fin del capitulo decidi subir este dia el especial ya que el 14 de febrero (dia oficial ) no podre (no tengo novio pero igual no podre)


	6. un dia extraño

**SOLO ME PERTENECE HASEL GORILLAZ ES DAMON ALBARM Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

* * *

Russel pidió la pizza en eso llega Jamie a realizar un "control" de todo

Hola Jaime-kun –dice noodle emocionada de que le esta-

Hola noodle, Russel, 2D, tu chica nueva, y murdoc… -llega con un cuaderno de bosquejos en la mano-

Todos menos hasel, jamie y noodle – hola jamie

Me llamo hasel – un poco confundida-

Gracias por recordármelo donde esta Damon ya se fue al recital de su hija –le pregunta a noodle-

Creo que si – en su respuesta suena el timbre- la pizza llego la iré a ver –corre hacia la puerta principal de Kong

Motivo de tu "linda" y estorbosa visita –dice murdoc tomando una taza de café-

Está bien, algunos fans quieren ver a la integrante temporal de gorillaz, así que realice un programa de entrevistas para que la conozcan mejor.

Y sin yo saberlo –murdoc se levanta de la mesa golpeando la taza contra ella- auch... como es que ustedes dos no me avisan nada.

Porque tú nunca haces caso murdoc- dice 2D -

Tu cállate feache -lanzándole un zapato de quien sabe dónde consiguió-

Oye no seas malo inútil –dice Russel enojado-

Ni Damon lo sabe así que solo es cuestión de que él y hasel acepten, además tu siempre llegas tarde -dice jamie mirándome-

Emm… no creo que les interese saber de mí – respondo agachada la cabeza-

Será divertido hasel-san, llego la pizza –noodle repartiendo a todos una caja de pizza –

Gracias pequeña noodle –Russel coge su caja y la devora al instante-

Si tú lo dices –cojo la pizza- comen 12 pedazos para cada uno enserio -pregunto-

En realidad son 24 –dice Russel casi terminando - 2D te comerás eso

Ten con gusto te doy mi pizza de animales muertos –con una cara de asco-

Si más para mí –recoge la pizza rechazada por 2D-

Está bien ya llegue que es o que me tenían que decir –llega Damon despeinado y sudando-

pues que se realizara un programa de entrevistas a hasel y a los chicos, bueno si hasel quiere y si tu confirmas -jamie aun revisando su cuaderno-

pues claro suena muy bien, hasel aceptas -damon y los regresan a ver a hasel -

bueno yo...

porque un programa de entrevistas a nadie le interesara saber de ella -muerdoc la interrumpe, hasel agacha la cabeza -

murdoc eres un... - noodle lo mandq al demonio de muchas lenguas diferentes -

si..es cierto a nadie le interesara saber de una do-nadie -hasel sale de la cocina hacia su cuarto-

que ella mismo lo dijo porque se enojan -rervisando el periodico-

almenos eras de darle una oportunidad -2D agarra la cja de pizza y va hacia la habitacion de hasel- ya vengo

en la habitacion de hasel

porque acepte, a nadi le intereso -acostada boca arriba, y alguien toca la PUERTA-

hasel estas hay? puedo entrar -2D hacia el otro lado de la puerta-

eh, si entra -hasel se sienta- no tengo hambre

pido una disculpa de parte de murdoc, el jamas lo hara creeme, y debes comer algo solo agarraste dos -se sienta a mi lado y me da la caja-

je... si se como es el no fuera fan no estaria aqui, y bueno solo con ver 25 pedazos me llena me rio-

si..bueno que dices,,, -me regresa a ver-

decir que -mira confundida-

haras la entrevista o no, yo digo que sera genial -se levanta- ademas que interesa la opinion de murdoc damon y jamie ya planearon

claro lo hare aunque no sabre que decir -comiendo un pedaso-

solo lo quetu sientas... lo haras -dce 2D con una sonrisa-

claro que lo hare -me levanto- sera genial la gente conocera a hasel friederich! -camina y se tropieza encima de 2D- l-lo lamento

-2D se sonroja un poco- e-estas bien, no te preocupes

-murdoc se sintio un poco mal y quiso disculparse con hasel cuando la vio encima de 2D se enojo un poco- pero que rayos pasa aqui -casi gritando -

eh, nada solo que hasel se tropezo - en ese momento los dos se paran -

humm.. si -un poco incredulo- claro feache largate

pero... -

haora - lo mira con autoridad y 2D se aparta-

esta bien me voy adios hasel les dire que si participaras - sale del cuarto y murdoc cierra la puerta de golpe-

ok, adios - hasel agacha la cabeza-

no te tropezaste ´por error yo no locreo - regresandoa ver a hasel-

no te interesa, sabes... -hasel regresa a ver a murdoc- que quieres

como digas -se acerca a ella- solo queria disculparme.

tu sorprendida- disculparte

se que no te eh tratado bien desde que llegaste aqui, bueno,,, yo -se sonroja un poco-

te sientes bien -hasel preguntando-

si, solo yo... -la besa y la suelta al instante-

p-pero que -se sonroja como tomate-

lo lamento, pero solo seguia mis impulsos -agacha la cabeza-

murdoc... -hasel se lanza casi botandolo al piso- no importa

oye... yo... -se aparta- bueno te esperan en la cocina, te veo despues hermosa -sale de la habitacion-

eh... ok -a lo quese cierra la puerta se echa hacia la cama- que rayos acaba de pasar -sonrojada un poco-

que rayos te pasa murdoc niccals porque sientes esto... -caminando hacia su winniebago-

* * *

**perdonen la demora por subir esto entre de examenes y estoy castigada por un es asi que no creo que alcanze asubir los capitulos finales despues creare otra historia sobre otra de mis cosas favoritas bueno nos vemos tomy-takara niccals fuera! **


	7. la entrevista

**SOLO ME PERTENECE HASEL GORILLAZ ES DAMON ALBARM Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

* * *

el dia de la entrevista ah llegado todos estaban muy emocionados excepto hasel que no ah visto a murdoc despues de lo que sucedio

y que usarqas hasel-san - noodle con un tono dudoso y un poco con curiosidad-

mhhh no lose creo que me pondre esto -saca una blusa de cuadros verde y unos shorts de mezclilla junto con unas malla-

wo se te vera bien aunque, -sonrie- creo que al que mas le gustara es amurdoc

q-que, oye porque crees que... -hasel no termina la oracion ya que murdoc entra a la cocina-

que rayos hacen aqui tan temprano -un poco despeinado ya que se nota que recien esta levantado-

te olvidaste de la entrevista verdad, - noodle un poco enojada y con ganas de matarlo-

no me la olvide solo que crei que era mas tarde -observa disimuladamente a hasel y lo que lleva puesto- mhhhh lindo atuendo ire a despertar a los demas -sale hacia la habitacion de 2D-

lo vez te lo dije o no - la japonesa se rie un poco-

c-callatelo a de ver dicho solo por que si no crees -hasel un poco sonrojada- bueno y a que hora salimos

desde ya, buenos dias noodle y hasel -llega russel y saca un pastel del refrigerador-

buenosdiasrusse-san desde ya y siguen durmiendo son unos bagos, sobretodo 2D! -noodle se enoja un poco-

2D esta con damon y jamie alla -responde hasel-

y como lo sabes -noodle la mira fijamente ya que a ella le gusta un poco el peliazul-

lo vi salircon damon y jamie y me dijeron que los espere, debi decirles desde el principio perdon - observaa noodle enojarse y se rie-

eh esta bien ire a avisarle a murdoc para salir enseguida -russel sale a buscar a murdoc-

hey noodle. porque te enojaste -hasel se rie un poco y noodle la empieza a maldecir en todos los idiomas posibles-

ya deja de maldecir niña debemos irnos ya! -murdoc furioso porque 2D se habia ido sin avisar- los espero en el geep y espero que vayan al baño antes sobretodo a russel! -se va alejando hacia el garage.-

esta bien - responden todos menos murdoc y lo siguen atras- enojon

bueno hasel sientate adelante - murdoc le estira su mano a hasel parahacerla subir-

yo adelante, encerio en un geep - se sonroja un poco y agarra la mano de murdoc-

la primera vez da miedo pero te acostumbraras hasel-san -noodle y russel se sientan atras-

bueno.. como sea -se sube al geep, y murdoc arranca muy rapido lo cual hasel se asusta un poco- tienes que ir tan rapido

solo faltan cinco minutos para la entrevistay no quiero regaños de parte de los dos idiotas esos -responde murdoc-

te dije que te daria miedo con un conductor como estos -noodle se rie -

**llegaron con casi dos minutos de tiempo en donde damon jamie y el peliazul los esperban, damon muy enojado por el retraso de murdoc y trata de mandarlo al demonio **

YA ES MUY TARDE MURDOC, LOS FANS ESPERAN -dice jamie un poco desesperado- hasel estas lista

si lista - sonaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella jamas habia hablado en publico y solo con ver mucha gente se poniapeor-

bueno agrdezcan que estoy aqui y tu feache porque no avisas nada - lo empuja-

que, y-yo solo quise ayudar a realizar el evento - cayendose al suelo y levantandose inmediatamente-

bueno ya salgan haora los esperan -damon abre una cortina - primero ustedes y luego hasel

**MIENTRAS QUE LA CANCION FEEL GOOD INC SONABA APARECIA LA BANDA DE CUATRO PERSONAS EN LA CUAL DAMON LOS PRESENTA A CADA UNO LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE PRESENTAR A HASEL Y ELLA SE SENTIA UN POCO NERVIOSA YA QUE NO QUERIA QUEDAR MAL CON NADIE SOBRETODO HACER QUE LA PERSONA QUE ADMIRA TANTO SE ARREPIENTA DEACEPTARLA COMO UNA INTEGRANTE TEMPORAL**

BUENO SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS YA HAN VISTO A LA BANDA ES HORA DE PRESENTARLES A UN INTEGRANTE MAS, SALUDEN A HASEL FRIEDERICH! - Jaime anuncia a hasel y ella entra al esccenario un oco nerviosa mientras que todas las personas aplauden y saludan a la chica mientras se sienta a lado de murdoc-

te seintes lista -murdoc viendola un poco sonrojado por su vestimenta-

emmm si un poco estoy bien solo nerviosa -se rie un poco- te pasa algo

te ira bien -murdoc nota que se sonrojo- no estoy bien. bueno que empioecen las preguntas aquieren -habla por el microfono y todos alzan la mano-

el chico de camisa azul -damon lo señala y jamie le da un microfono- para quien es tu pregunta

bueno es para noodle - responde el chico- como te sentistre cuando murdoc te suplanto por cyborg

-regresa a ver a murdoc muy enojada y responde- bueno , en ese momento no sabia si matar a murdoc o bueno nolo se senti muchas cosas hay

etsa bien -le devuelve a jamie el microfono y le pasa a una chica-

esta es para murdoc -coge el microfono- como esque aceptaste un suplente por tu brazo roto

bueno yo, no lo queria pero trabajar con hasel a sido interesante -laregresa a ver guiñandole el ojo-

entoncs puedes decir que te gusta -la chica lo mira un poco extrañada y los demas se empiezan a reir-

no lo sabria decir solo dije que es bueno -notando que hasel se sonroja-

**la entrevista duro asi una media hora los fans preguntaban muchas cosas sobre porque murdoc veia muho a hasel y tambien lepreguntaban algunas cosas de hasel como su cumpleaños y como se sentia estar en la banda**

mi pregunta es para hasel, te agrada alguien de la banda -un chico coge el microfono- puedes decir su nombre

bueno si me agrada alguien bueno me parece genial aunque les sorprenda, -hasel responde- bueno es murdoc

-el chico se sorprende un pco al igual que los demas fans y todos empiezan a preguntarle si le gustaba o si habia tenido algo con el lo cual hasel se enoja un poco -

bueno solo ha pasado una semana de lo que estoy en la banda por un tiempo y no creo que surga nada -un poco sonrojada-

**la entrevista termino en dos horas todos estaban cansados incluytendo a hasel que queria dormir un poco todos llegaron a su habitacion **

hasel puedo hablar con tigo -murdoc tocando la puerta y hasel le dice que entre-

que pasa estas bien ...

* * *

**bueno eh aqui una parte de la historia falta un poco para los capitulos finales y se sabra si hasel y murdoc tendran algo mas adelante**


	8. UN FINAL DE TODO

**SOLO ME PERTENECE HASEL GORILLAZ ES DAMON ALBARM Y JAMIE HEWLETT: psdt: lemon a la orden aviso -u- este es mi ultimo caitulo ya que creare otra historia sobre otra serie (PUEDE HABER OTRA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA)**

* * *

si porque no lo estaria hermosa, -murdoc con un tono sarcastico-

humm esta bien como digas, y que haces aqui -un poco sonrojada-

bueno -la agarra de la cintura y la besa y hasel un poco somprendida alfin corresonde-

q-que haces -se separa muy sonrojada-

te gustara, solo tranquilizate -la acuesta en la cama y la sigue besando-

m-murdoc, n-no.. yo -se sorprende-

no te hare daño lo rometo -la empieza a besar y hasel corresonde despues de algun tiempo-

MURDOC SEGUIA BESANDO A HASEL HASTA QUE LLEGO AL SU CUELLO HASEL SE SENTIA MUY RARA HASTA QUE MURDOC LLEGO A QUITARLE LA BLUSA Y ACOSTARLA EN LA CAMA

m-me dolera -muy sonrojada-

confia en mi -quitandose sus boxers-

-llega el siguiente dia y hasel sentia que alguien estaba dejandola sin espacio en la cama se despierta y ve a murdoc abrazandola, n-no fue un sueño -susurra lo mas bajo posible para que murdoc no lo escuche y se va hacia el baño -

hey que vas a hacer no pensaras salir oh si -murdoc se levanta-

solo voy al baño , y si quiesiera salir ya no estuviera aqui sabes -lo regresa a ver-

ja como digas -se levanta y la agarra de la cintura-

o-oye -se sonroja- que haces

te gusto lo de ayer -la besa en el cuello-

y-yo -se suelta y se va hacia la cocina

al legar a la cocina se encuentran con todos levantados desayunando

hola hasel-san que tal -saluda noodle friendo tocino-

hola qeu tal chicos es es tocino genial -se sienta en una silla alado de russel-

has visto a murdoc necesito ablar con el - dice damon un poco enojado-

emm n-no lo eh visto je -se rie un poco- no estaba por hay

mhhh esta bien -casi incredulo- bueno como sea hasel jamie te mand esto -le da un bosquejo echo por jamie -

esta bien -coge la hoja y ve que era un dibujo de ella en estilo ninja- wow genial

te gustan las artes marciales -dice noodle feliz-

si era parte de un clan pero me sali - me hago un sadwich-

para que me querian idiotas -llega murdoc y hace que hasel se asuste un poco- perdona -riendose

bueno el concierto sera en dos semanas estan listos -dice damon muy serio-

claro que s hemos repasado mucho y hasel ya se sabe las cancionesque tocaremos -dice elpeliazul muy emocionado-

esta bien bueno a reasar quiero ver como puedo extructurar el escenario

EL DIA DEL CONCIERTO A LLEGADO TODA LA BANDA EXEPTO MURDOC ESTABAN EN EL ESCENARIO DAMON ANUNCIA A LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE A CUAL MURDOC AH ANUNCIAD COMO PAREJA, LA BANDA EMPIEZA A TOCAR,AL FINAL MURDOC LLEGA Y LA BESA AFIRMANDOLO DESPUESDE UNOS MESES HASEL TERMINA CON MURDOC YA QUE ELLA SUPO QUE MURDOC LA ESTABA ENGAÑANDO, UNOS CUANTOS DIAS HASEL ES LLAMADA POR DAMON PARA UN CNTRATO MUSICAL EL CUAL HASEL ACETA CON A UNICA CONDICION DE NO VER A MURDOC

* * *

**EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA(PUEDE HABER OTRA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL HASEL PUEDE REENCONTRARSE CON MURDOC) **

**NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FANFIC TOMYTAKARA-NICCALS FUERA!**


End file.
